The present invention relates to a fluid supply arrangement for a micro-electromechanical device.
In a portable system utilized for the control of ink flow to an inkjet printhead, it is necessary to ensure that the printhead continues to function and receive an ink supply in the presence of movement of the printhead due to its portability. Examples of portable systems include the recently filed PCT Application Nos. PCT/AU98/00550 and PCT/AU98/00549 filed by the present applicant.
For example, when utilized in a camera system with an internal printer, it is desirable to provide for proper operation and ink flow and the presence of movement of the portable camera system. Further, it is desirable to provide for such a system as cheaply and efficiently as possible. This is particularly the case where the camera is utilized in a portable manner whilst printing.
It is an object of the invention described in the parent application to provide an ink supply arrangement for supplying ink to the printing arrangement of a portable printer that overcomes or ameliorates one or more disadvantages of the prior art or at least offers a useful alternative thereto.
In developing that invention, the applicant has found that the arrangement of that invention can be applied to micro-electromechanical devices in general, without departing from the scope of the parent application. Accordingly, the applicant has conceived this invention to be applicable to micro-electromechanical devices in general.
According to the invention, there is provided a fluid supply arrangement for a micro-electromechanical device, the fluid supply arrangement comprising
a fluid supply unit that is connectable to the micro-electromechanical device with a suitable fluid distribution device, the fluid supply unit having a housing that defines at least one elongate storage chamber, for holding fluid for supply to said fluid distribution device, and a series of baffles spaced along the storage chamber and extending transversely so that consecutive baffles and the housing define a series of chamber portions, each chamber portion being in fluid communication with respective fluid inlets of the fluid distribution device.
The fluid supply arrangement may include the fluid distribution device in the form of a manifold, the manifold being connectable to the micro-electromechanical device and defining a plurality of fluid outlets corresponding with respective fluid supply passages of the micro-electromechanical device.
A baffle unit that is enclosed by the housing may define the series of baffles. The baffle unit may be configured to define holes to provide the fluid communication between each chamber portion and a respective fluid inlet.
The baffle unit and the housing may define a number of storage chambers for holding different forms of the fluid.
The invention extends to a micro-electromechanical device that includes a fluid supply arrangement as described above.